Moment
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: "—nggak pulang?" "Nggak, buktinya aku disini." "—Pulang sana." "Nggak mau." Romansa antara Hayato dan Ryuuichi pada senja di sebuah kelas sore itu. Warn: Cewek!Ryuu DLDR


**Moment**

 **Gakuen Babysitters © Tokeino Hari**

 **Romance & General**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, judul tidak menyambung, bahasa apalah, diksi amburegul, disarankan memakai helm, Typo(s) in your area, genderbend**

 **Kamitani x Cewek!Kashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayato sedang tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kenapa? Jelas saja karena sang pujaan hati berada di depannya. Terima kasih pada tugas laknat dari guru kimia tercinta yang mengharuskan ia tinggal sekarang. Namun, gadis _itu_ mengapa masih duduk manis di depannya coba?

Kelas sudah sepi, menyisakan dua entitas tidak tahu waktu untuk tetap tinggal. Satu dengan wajah merengut, yang satu memasang wajah polos.

"Kamu,"

Hayato angkat suara, cukup muak dengan suasana garing nan canggung.

"—nggak pulang?"

Dia mengedipkan mata bulatnya, nampak bingung.

"Nggak, buktinya aku disini." Jawabnya.

Hayato menghela napas, menahan gejolak emosi yang merajam dadanya tanpa ampun.

"Maksudku,"

Hayato komat-kamit dalam hati.

 _Nggak boleh ngatain, nggak boleh ngatain._

"—Kenapa kamu nggak pulang?"

Si gadis memiringkan kepala, pandanganya tak lepas dari Hayato, setelah itu berkedip jenaka seakan menggoda Hayato untuk men- _culek_ matanya.

(Nggak, Hayato nggak sekejam itu.)

"Tentu saja, nungguin kamu."

Sekarang gantian Hayato yang mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya. Memilih percaya atau tidak, memilih berharap atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas kalau entitas di depannya tidak menghilang sekarang juga bisa-bisa tugasnya tidak selesai-selesai dong?!

"Kashima-"

"Panggil aku Ryuuichi."

"—Pulang sana."

"Nggak mau."

Hayato membuang napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ingin menjitak kepalanya nggak tega. Mau ngamuk, kasihan liatnya. Mau dibenci, tapi sudah jadi kesayangan hati. Setidaknya bisa nggak sih Ryuuichi sadar kalau dia bikin Hayato deg-degan?!

"Memang kamu ada urusan apa denganku, Ryuu?"

Gadis di depannya membuat _gesture_ salah tingkah, seperti menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga atau membasahi bibir dengan menjilatnya. Tatapan matanya menghindari milik Hayato.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang..."

Jam seakan berdetak lambat, tetapi degupan jantungnya justru berakselerasi.

"...Terima kasih..."

Hah?

Oh, Hayato pikir ia mau... Ah, sudahlah!

"Terima kasih untuk?"

Tatapan mata gadis itu kembali menatap Hayato, "...Karena telah menolong Kotarou dari serangan kucing dulu, kalau tidak ada Hayato waktu itu entah apa yang akan terjadi." Ujarnya.

Hayato mengalihkan pandangan, pipnya sedikit memanas, "Kamu berlebihan, itu tidak seberapa."

"Kamu bilang begitu lagi, padahal pada saat itu, kamu... Terlihat keren..."

Kedua tangannya menyatu, dibawa menuju depan wajahnya, menutupi sebagian mulut dan hidungnya. Tak lupa semu merah muda menghiasai kedua pipi tirusnya.

"...Seperti ksatria."

 _MAYDAY! MAYDAY!_

Ini tidak ada kamera tersembunyi begitu? Hayato mau lambai-lambai, tolong. Hayato tidak kuat dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Terlalu ilegal, plis.

"Kashima-"

"Ryuuichi!"

"Ya, terserahmulah! Bisa belikan aku minum sebentar? Aku haus."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, sih. Kebetulan aku juga haus. Mau apa?" Tanyanya sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Mau jus nanas." Jawab Hayato cepat.

"Apa?"

"Iya, jus nanas."

"O-oke? Aku berangkat."

Akhirnya, gadis itu pergi juga. Tidak, Hayato memang sengaja meminta beli jus nanas, ia tiada niatan untuk minum jus nanas, sumpah! Itu hanya alibi agar gadis itu bisa pergi lebih lama. Dimana lagi beli jus nanas kalau tidak di toko swalayan? Dan seingatnya swalayan terdekat jaraknya lumayan jauh, 20 menitan jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. _Well_ , Hayato sedikit bangga dengan rencana kilat hasil pikir lima menit. Dengan begini dia punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Oh, sebelum itu, Hayato mau nulis sesuatu dahulu.

* * *

Ryuuichi kembali sekitar hampir sejam. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, mencari udara untuk dipasok ke dalam paru-paru.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kelas, alhasil kosong. Tiada satupun entitas yang tadinya duduk. Ryuuichi ingin mewek, tapi gengsi. Pengen banting meja, nanti repot. Mau gondok, tapi terlalu sayang. Ryuuichi sabar, yha Lord.

 _Masih saya liatin, besok saya_ sleding _kepalanya_.

Dirinya melangkah ke arah bangkunya, mengambil tas sekolah. Ketika hendak pergi, sudut matanya menangkap kerta memo _pink_ cerah menempel pada mejanya.

* * *

' _Kalau aku adalah ksatria, maka aku akan kesulitan mendapatkanmu. Karena kamu laksana tuan puteri dari kerajaan makmur. Tapi, aku tetap akan melindungimu, bahkan nyawapun kupertaruhkan. Aku adalah kstaria yang melanggar sumpah janjinya untuk melindungi raja. Dalam hati sang ksatria, jiwa hanya untuk sang tuan puteri.'_

 _-Hayato_

* * *

Ryuuichi berkaca-kaca, tersentuh dengan kata-kata – _gombal_ milik Hayato. Ia sambar kertas memo itu, lalu berlaruu ke arah ruang pengasuhan milik sekolah.

"Usaida _-san_!" Panggilnya. Pemuda berambut _soft pink_ mengalihkan atensinya.

"Ya, Ryuu- _chan_?"

"Lihat Hayato tidak?"

"Oh, dia baru saja pergi setelah bilang kalau Taka akan dijem—Lha, sudah hilang?"

Ryuuichi berlari secepat mungkin. Menuju ke arah loker-loker sepatu.

' _Semoga...Semoga kamu masih disana...'_

Dan begitu irisnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, barulah ia berhenti berlari. Ia mengatur napas sejenak, sebelum membuaka mulutnya.

"Si tuan puteri bilang, 'Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kamu, karena siapapun kamu dan karena itu kamu, aku telah jatuh padamu. Lindungi aku dan sekaligus cintailah aku, Sebagaimana pada sumpah yag kamu langgar, jiwaku juga hanya untukmu.'"

Hayato berbalik, melihat penuh wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya. Air mata menggenang di kedua mata bertirai bulu mata lentik.

"Ryuu, aku—"

"Hayato, aku menyukaimu."

Kristal-kristal bening menuruni pipi tirus itu. Cahaya senja membiaskan air mata yang mengalir. Hayato nggak pernah tega lihat gadis menangis. Jadi, ia mendekat dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar tubuh ramping Ryuuichi, menariknya dalam rengkuhan erat.

Hei, rasanya begitu pas sekali.

Isakan-isakan masih terdengar samar, tertutupi _fabric_ kardigan Hayato. Hayato diamkan hingga gadis itu puas. Dagunya beristirahat dengan nyaman di pucuk kepala Ryuuichi.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka betah dalam posisi seperti itu. Duh, ya, serasa dunia milik berdua yang lain _mah_ , ngontrak _atuh_!

Balok-balok tangis berhenti bersenandung, tapi Hayato enggan melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Pewe, _sih! Jadinya males gerak._

Oh, iya. Hayato belum jawab, ya? Eh, tapi apa yang mau dijawab? Bukankah dari awal sudah jelas?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ryuu."

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Salam kenal!**

 **First FF Arisa di fandom ini!**

 **Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca, hehehe!**

 **walau coretgajecoret**

 **trus, bilang padaku kawans, NAMA RYUUICHI ITU BISA BUAT CEWEK TIDAK? KALO TIDAK, MAAFKAN DAKU TELAH BIKIN FEM!RYUU TANPA MENGUBAH NAMA RYUU DAHOLO! HSHSHSH!**

 **oke, error 404 not found.**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
